<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look Only At Me by loungepotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977598">Look Only At Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loungepotato/pseuds/loungepotato'>loungepotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, I'm Sorry, It's been a while since I've written, Jealous Mingi, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Queen Mingi, Yunho has a big cock, especially smut, stan ATEEZ, they are actually so precious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loungepotato/pseuds/loungepotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingi was annoyed. And jealous. But mostly annoyed. For the past hour, he watched Yunho play his new VR game, Beat Saber. At first, he was excited for Yunho, especially with the way his eyes lit up after setting up the console. But now, he felt ignored.</p>
<p>In other words, Mingi is jealous and wants Yunho's attention. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look Only At Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! It's been a really long time since I've written anything at all, and my friend prompted me to write more so.... here it is! Also I've just recently started stanning ATEEZ (around the beginning of this year) and lemme just say, Yungi is my OTP. Yunho is my bias because look at him, but I can also appreciate Mingi and his adorable self. But yeah this is my first time writing smut in a while sooo go easy on me pls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mingi was annoyed. And jealous. But mostly annoyed. For the past hour, he watched Yunho play his new VR game, Beat Saber. At first, he was excited for Yunho, especially with the way his eyes lit up after setting up the console. But now, he felt ignored. Yunho had been giving this game all of his attention and when Mingi called out his name, he didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So now, Mingi resolved himself to sit on the couch and pout, while Yunho started to swing his controls violently trying to match the fast-paced song he chose. But he could only pout for so long before he got tired... and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to get tired of sulking. At that moment, Mingi felt his stomach grumble so he decided to make himself something to eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Yunho? Do you want a sandwich?”, he asked half expecting an answer. No response. </span><b><em>Of course. He’s too focused on the game to hear me.</em></b> <span>Slightly annoyed again, he went to the kitchen to craft his sandwich. </span><b><em>But still… he’ll be hungry when he’s done so I’ll make him something too.</em></b><span> Mingi made Yunho a ham sandwich and saran wrapped it, leaving it in the kitchen for later. Bringing his sandwich back to the living room, he sat back down to spectate Yunho’s game.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I don’t understand. How can he still play after waving his arms around like that? Isn’t he tired???</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho.” No response. “Yunho.” He tried again, a bit louder. “Yunho!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm? Did you say something Mingi? Sorry this is just too much fun and it’s hard to hear over the music!” Yunho practically shouted, most likely unaware of how loud he was because of his game. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi winced a bit from the shouting. “No it’s nothing…” He felt neglected again. His face dropped slightly and his lips started forming another pout. All he wanted was Yunho’s attention, but the damn game was taking all of it! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Fine. If he won’t give me the attention now, I’ll have to get his attention some other way.</em>
  </b>
  <span> Mingi quietly plotted his revenge. He could unplug the game… No. That wouldn’t work, it would just make Yunho sad and pouty and he didn’t want that. He hated seeing Yunho sad, especially if he was the one that caused it. How else could he get his attention?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And everything suddenly clicked. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Why didn’t I think of this before! I just need to time it well, I don’t want to get accidentally hit by him. He’d probably never forgive himself.</em>
  </b>
  <span> As quickly as he could, he put his plate in the sink and prepared to strike. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Yunho started to feel nervous. He’d been too immersed in his game. He couldn’t help himself though! It’s been so long and he finally had the free time to play it… but still he’d been playing too long. What was Mingi doing? He stopped playing and just listened to see if he could hear Mingi, but there was no sound at all. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Did he leave? How long has it been since I started playing?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mingi? Are you there?” But there was no response. Guilt was starting to creep into Yunho. He was just about to remove his headset until he felt something touch his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha—” He yelped, nearly falling backwards, but was supported by hands behind his thighs. “Mingi? Is that you?” He paused to listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“not fair” Mingi replied, muffling his response by hiding his face in Yunho’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Yunho was slightly alarmed and moved to remove his headset, careful to not accidentally hit Mingi with his controllers. Before he could do anything else, Mingi started to remove his belt and unbutton his pants. Yunho froze. “Uh Mingi?” Mingi hummed in response. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing much. Just getting some revenge.” Yunho looked down to see a bitter Mingi frowning. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Oh he must have felt lonely after all that time I spent playing. </em>
  </b>
  <span>As Yunho opened his mouth to respond, Mingi unzipped his pants and immediately started his assault. Yunho’s mouth shut as quickly as he opened it, trying to hold back his groan. Mingi was mouthing at Yunho’s cock through his boxers, paying special attention to his tip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho removed his controllers and threw them onto the couch quickly so he could bury his hands in Mingi’s red hair. Mingi groaned at the way Yunho’s fingers dug into his scalp. Soon Mingi released his cock from its confines and began to mouth at its side. Groaning, Yunho threw his head back in pleasure, digging his fingers deeper into Mingi’s scalp. Holding it at the base, he started to stroke Yunho, hoping to get him fully hard and within a few seconds, Yunho’s cock had grown to its full mast and Mingi stared in awe at his size. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho was obviously larger than the average male at a glance, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> well endowed with a cock both long and girthy. It got Mingi excited knowing that he could have such a perfect cock all to himself. What made it so perfect was its size (and the fact that it was Yunho’s). It wasn’t a surprise to Mingi that he was a bit of a size queen. He never really knew until he met Yunho, the only person who could make Mingi feel smaller than he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down at Mingi, Yunho swore he almost came then and there. Mingi looked absolutely wrecked and they hadn’t even done anything yet. His eyes were already too far gone and he was practically drooling over Yunho’s cock. He bucked his hips slightly so Mingi would understand what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mingi watched as Yunho’s cock got closer to his face, precum beading at its tip. Immediately he licked it up, savoring the taste of it. From above he could hear Yunho groaning, prompting him to take more into his mouth. He took Yunho about halfway in, getting lost in the way it felt. Just feeling the weight of Yunho’s cock on his tongue did things to Mingi. He bucked his hips slightly desperate to get some friction on his cock, but his damn jeans were in the way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Whatever,</em>
  </b>
  <span> Mingi thought, content with giving Yunho all the pleasure he wanted. He slowly brought his mouth off Yunho’s cock, making sure to lick the tip, desperate for more precum. Yunho whimpered from the lack of contact and gripped Mingi’s hair, trying to pull him closer. Mingi smirked to himself and grasped Yunho’s cock. He licked from the base of his cock to the tip, mouthing over it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop teasing…” Yunho whimpered, trying to pull Mingi down on his cock. Mingi moaned as Yunho pulled at his hair and he felt his hips buck up again. At this rate neither of them would last, but he definitely wanted to draw this out as much as possible. This was still punishment for Yunho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to stroke Yunho’s cock again, dipping down to mouth at Yunho’s balls. Slowly he sucked one into his mouth, savoring Yunho’s taste. He nosed at Yunho’s base and his eyes almost rolled into his head. He swore he could just get lost in Yunho’s natural scent mixed with the slight musk that came from playing the game. Yunho swore under his breath, throwing his head back again and bucking his hips, feeling himself getting closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi sensing Yunho getting closer quickly grasped his base hard, stopping him from cumming so easily. Yunho whimpered again, but Mingi quickly eased his pain. He took in a deep breath, and swallowed Yunho as much as he could. Yunho groaned, grasping onto Mingi’s hair even harder, trying to pull him even deeper. Mingi groaned, vibrations causing Yunho to buck his hips more into Mingi’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Feeling Yunho’s cock hit the back of his throat was euphoric and being able to take Yunho down to the base was already a major feat. He was careful to breathe through his nose, inhaling more of Yunho’s musk causing him to moan even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could only deepthroat Yunho for so long and he was starting to feel light headed. He pulled himself off quickly to inhale deep breaths of air. Yunho was about to give him puppy eyes, but the sight of Mingi was ravishing. There Mingi was, on his knees, the color in his eyes were gone, and he looked absolutely delectable. There was saliva dripping from the sides of his mouth, unshed tears in his eyes, and a blush that went from his cheeks to his ears. To top it all off, Mingi looked so desperate for Yunho’s cock. Yunho swore he almost came from that sight alone and his eyes suddenly darkened. He wanted his release. Now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m going to come soon. How do you want it?” Mingi perked up at the pet name and started to lick at Yunho’s tip again, trying to get more precum out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want it in my mouth… everywhere… wanna taste it” Mingi looked up with desire in his eyes and opened his mouth to grant Yunho’s cock entrance. His stuck his tongue out and Yunho felt himself losing his thoughts. He aligned his cock with Mingi’s mouth and pushed in slowly so Mingi wasn’t overwhelmed. But Mingi had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck” Yunho swore, as Mingi took Yunho’s hands and placed them on his head. Yunho intertwined his fingers with Mingi’s red locks and slowly pulled him in. He thrusted his hips slowly at first, but quickly sped up after Mingi adjusted to his size. Mingi sat there on his knees, boneless, desperate to be used by Yunho. And Yunho did just that, dragging Mingi up and down his cock, chasing his release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m close baby” Mingi moaned, the vibrations bringing Yunho closer to completion. Yunho thrusted a few more times before pulling Mingi’s face flush with his hips. His cock twitched and he unloaded all of his come down Mingi’s throat. Mingi, being the good boy he was, swallowed everything Yunho gave him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Yunho caught his breath, he looked down and saw that Mingi was still hard. Mingi whimpered, desperate for release and Yunho smiled, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his cock out. He stroked Mingi a few times before he came all over his stomach and Yunho’s hand. He lifted his hand to Mingi’s mouth and he instinctively stuck his tongue out, cleaning Yunho’s hand of his own come. Yunho wiped up the rest of Mingi’s come and had a taste for himself, moaning a bit at the taste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Mingi kisses on his neck before kissing his lips, tongue dipping into his mouth to taste both himself and Mingi. Moaning, he pulled Mingi closer, deepening the kiss before pulling back so they could both catch their breaths. He lifted Mingi up princess style and carried him to the bathroom. Setting him down on the toilet, he prepared the both of them a bath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he felt the bath was warm enough, he hoisted Mingi up and pulled him close so they could both fit in the tub. He took his time washing Mingi’s body and hair, before washing himself up. After they were both dressed, Yunho dressed them both in the softest oversized clothing they had, opting for comfiness after what just happened. He pulled Mingi into bed, his back flush to Yunho’s chest. Once he felt they were comfortable, Yunho pulled the covers up to make sure Mingi was warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mingi?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm” Mingi mumbled, still a bit in his subspace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What prompted all that?” Yunho felt Mingi rustle before turning around to face Yunho. He was pouting and he buried his face into Yunho’s neck to breathe him in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-nfair.” His voice was muffled by Yunho’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Mingi’s face was starting to blush and Yunho lifted Mingi’s head to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“You were too focused on the game… I wanted the attention too.” Yunho was dumbfounded. He never thought Mingi would be jealous of a game. He chuckled to himself and brought Mingi closer to cuddle him. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe I should play that game more.</em>
  </b>
  <span> Yunho thought before drifting off to sleep with Mingi in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so uhhhh that was the smut.... :D  I honestly thought of this scenario but with the roles reversed, so if you guys also want to read that let me know and I'll try my best to get around to writing it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>